Love Is Not Enough
by Ebony Secrets
Summary: The thing you never understood is that love is never enough.


**Love Is Not Enough**

**A/N:** **This is Pia, this one's all mine, but Jess helped with the editing and shtuff:) ****It's kind of dark, so beware. Reviewing makes everyone happy!**

Ginevra circled him; Ron stared at him from across the room; Blaise muttered something unintelligible into Pansy's ear; Draco leaned against the wall, a cigarette hanging limp from his mouth; the twins hovered over a large, steaming cauldron, oblivious to the rest of them; Lucius tapped the tip of his cane against the stone floor; Narcissa and Bellatrix sat together, drinking wine and talking in muted tones; Voldemort just sat and stared straight through him, it seemed.

"I don't understand, Ginny, Ron! Why are you doing this! Why are you with them! Fred! George, please!" Harry croaked, his throat overly dry. He tried to remember how many days he'd spent in the dark dungeon, how long it had been since he'd spoken a word, but couldn't.

Ginevra clipped him upside the head; making him fall, face first into the cold stone floor. The cold stung his cheek, making it smart. "What's there not to understand, dearest Harry? Voldemort didn't kill Hermione and Neville and Remus and the rest of the Weasleys!"

Harry stared up at her, eyes overly bright. "What are you talking about, Ginny?"

"I killed them, you idiot! Ron and Fred and George and I. And Draco, and Blaise and Pansy. We killed them all. Everyone you loved. And now we're going to kill you."

"But why, why, Ginny! Why!"

Draco stepped forward, his arms winding around Ginevra's waist. "To teach you a lesson, Potter."

"A lesson!"

Voldemort rose then, coming forward to stand next to Draco and Ginevra. He picked up her hand from where it hung limply at her side and kissed it gently. "Indeed, a lesson. Ten years ago, I tried to teach you this same lesson, but you never quite got it, did you, Potter? You've come full circle now; you've wound up back at the start. Your life truly began that night so many years ago when you defeated the Great Lord Voldemort. And now, you stand before me once again. Only this time, you won't walk away unscathed. Because you see, Potter, you're really not as tough as you would like to believe. You've covered yourself with lies and it has made you all the more blind."

"I don't understand!" Harry cried, desperately.

Ron stepped forward suddenly; he and Ginevra shared a look before she averted her eyes. Ron kept his gaze locked on his sister as she buried her face in Draco's chest in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. "All we ever wanted from you, Harry, was to help you. We wanted to be your friends. We wanted to help with the war; but you wouldn't let us. You shut us out. You betrayed us. I was thrown aside for Neville and Ginny for Hermione. The thing you have to know about the Weasleys … is that we don't take well to betrayal."

Fred spoke then, not looking up from the cauldron between himself and his brother, "You never really understood the dynamic of our family, Harry. You see, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were always close. The rest of us, though, the youngest four, we were closer than anyone ever knew. When you cheated on Ginny with Hermione and then left her without so much as an explanation, it wasn't long before we caught word of it."

George looked up, pinning him with an eerie glare. "And then to add insult to injury, you had Fred and I investigated by the Ministry. For involvement with Dark Magick." He chuckled humorlessly. "You know, for the Boy Wonder, you really are an idiot."

Ginevra looked up then, composed and cold once again. "They would have helped me murder you, if that was what I wanted, Harry. Because that sure as hell is what they wanted. But, by some stroke of luck, someone came upon me in an abandoned corridor one night. I was plotting your murder, it was quite fun. But he stopped me; he said that there were better and more painful ways to torture someone than death. He started telling me what his side really stood for. And guess what, Harry? He was right. Everything he told me made sense." She looked to Draco and her cold expression softened; Harry had no doubt in his mind who, exactly, that someone was. Draco leaned forward and captured Ginevra's lips in a passionate kiss.

"We're taught from the moment we can understand that the Dark Arts are bad things," Ron continued, after Ginevra and Draco had separated. "But when you actually look at them; take time to understand what Voldemort and his people were actually fighting for during the war, you realize that they aren't as off-colour as everyone would like you to believe." Ron looked around at the people in the room, a strange expression on his face. "When the Weasleys tossed us out for the Boy Wonder and the Mudblood, we found a new family, a better family. A family who understands our worth, who wouldn't trade us for the world."

"A family with power," Draco intoned softly.  
"The thing you never understood, Harry," Ginevra said, winding her free hand into his dark hair and pulling it tight. He was forced to look up into her cold, blank, russet-coloured eyes. "Is that love is _never_ enough."

Eleven wands rose simultaneously and eleven voices cried out, "_Avada Kedavra_."


End file.
